Gubbin Skyblaster
Gubbin Skyblaster History Early Years Born and raised on Kezan, Gubbin was born of Giblet Skyblaster and Maria Metashred on a small corner in a hut near the seaside. The runt of the litter, Gubbin wasn't as strong as his brother Rumble or as flexible as his sister, Quixxie, but he was smarter than them, which would come to save his little green butt time and time again. At the age of 5 he managed to create a robot that was fueled by a chicken on a wheel, which ended up destroying the family home in a large fiery explosion due to a miscalulation that chicken feces would not mix well with oil and exposed fuses. At age 7 he got into an argument with his father over whether or not he should use his tinkering to make alittle moolah for the family. Surprisingly, Gubbin refused to use his skills to make any money, only to benefit himself. Mr. Skyblaster blamed this on his mother, for she was drinking HEAVILY during Gubbin's development. At the age of 10, he bought a schemetic from a traveling Dwarf visiting Kezan that allowed his gun to shoot loaded small animals. While overjoyed that he aquired this, he was kicked out of the new family home due to fear of blowing it up again. At age 13, he accidently killed his father by trying to modify his trike, causing it to go haywire and explode. Thankfully he was forgiven due to his mother cashing in on his father's life insurance. And so for the next 7 years Gubbin discovered his skills at tinkering at a fast pace, and quickly tried to enroll (Or in this case, sneak) into the K.A.G.G. or Kezan Academy of Gifted Goblins to hone his skills. Sadly, as fate would have it, Gubbin was forced to leave Kezan due to the Catacylsm. With his brother and sister, Rumble and Quixxie, they fled onto Trade Prince Gallywax's yacht..only to find out they were tricked into becoming slaves. Hot times on the Lost Isles. Enduring the hard labor of the life of a slave, Gubbin suddenly found himself on the Lost Isles. Facinated with the local fauna and ecosystem, instead of helping the other goblins try and find a way off, Gubbin instead began researching and experimenting with the wildlife. Eventually, he befriended a small crab he would later name Scuttle. For some reason the crab kept following him around, Gubbin attributed it to some sort of instinctive imprinting process the crab was undergoing and imprinted him as a parental figure. Or it simply wanted the sandwich he had in his pack. Regardless, the bond was created, and Gubbin and Scuttle became partners in crime and science. The Forests of Silverpine Much later as the Bilgewater goblins found a way off the isles, Gubbin was delighted to find himself in a new city of which to try and improve his tinkering skills. However, as fate would have it, Gubbin was soon enlisted in the Horde army, and shipped over to the Eastern Kingdoms to aid the forsaken in their war with the Gilnean refugees. After finding out the horrors of the plague, Gubbin decided to take a safe approach and wear what would be later known as his iconic helmet, in order to work with all the plague going about. Much later, he found what he described a animal breed for experimentation and companionship. He adopted a Gilnean hound he would later call Bluke. Soon there after, Gubbin was called off for work in the Badlands, where the next leg of his journy would begin. Personality Gubbin can be described in one word, meek. Unlike most goblins who speak alotta talk, Gubbin usually speaks very fast out of nervousness and anxity, something he developed as a child in order to talk his way out of many many bad situations he got himself in. He's quick to apologize, and quite easy to manipulate, with the right suggestions, this usually puts him in many bad situations. However, due to his large intellect, he can easily think his way out of most situations..which usually involves begging and bribing. But, when he works up the couarge, he's a quite the marksmen..er..marksgoblin. Using his own modified guns to bring down his foes, his favorite being a large, what better word for it, cannon he affectionally calls "Sasha." And his companions, Scuttle and Bluke, are willing to die for him...if he dies, who'll feed them? He's also developed some sort of deep religous connection with his Rocket helmet, to the point where he'll willingly break his meek behavior and go into a deep psychotic rage until his offender is nothing but red paste on the ground. He usually has no memory of this, and just quietly goes back to his experiments. Quirk and Traits Gubbin usually speaks in a manner befitting one of the field of science, constantly speaking in large words that nobody understands. He's also no quite that smart on relationships, having no interest in the opposite sex, his devotion to the field of science is that strong, until he met Frezta of Shortfuse Industries. Another defining trait is Gubbin likes to keep tabs on the other various Horde organizations, taking notes and memorzing important figures. While this job belongs to another goblin within the same organization as Gubbin, Gubbin does this purely out of his own curiosity. Relationships Gubbin has met alot of fellow horde members that he can name off the top of his helmet. Usually people can spot him due to his distinct helmet and evirosuit. Razdrik C. Crashburn. The leader of the Crashburn Cartel, and Gubbin's currently employer. As with most goblins, Gubbin sucks up to his boss as much as he can, which usually annoys the hell out of Razdrik who promotely tells him to shut up. But, Gubbin has proven his worth time and time again, being sort of a recruiter for the Crashburn and bringing in fresh goblins looking for work. But he laments that Razdrik doesn't make much use of his tinkering skills, but, Gubbin is fine with the current work Razdrik has entrusted to him, Mail Delivery. Greesie Wrenchwield A fellow Crashburn whom Gubbin literally brought into the Cartel. Both have a sort of friendly and professional relationship, due to Gubbin always keeping tabs on every major organization, he's aided Greesie by handing her information regarding a few individuals of interest to her. Also, in exhange for this, Gubbin goes to Greesie for relationship information regarding his new gal, Fezta. Fezta A spicy goblin gal working for the Shortfuse Industries. He met her on a cruise of with fellow Crashburn member, Squeaksberg. After saving her from a sea giantess, Gubbin found himself in a situation that he never thought of before. A relationship with a woman, which has Gubbin confused and nervous, due to his absolute zero knowledge of women. Fezta seems to like Gubbin's wit and intellect, and his detication to his work, finding it a real "Turn on" as she says. They regularly engage in carnal pleasentries, but Gubbin thinks that's all she's using him for, thus, is quite confused if this relationship is based on love, or physical pleasentries. That and his boss thinks she's sleeping with him in order to spy on the Crashburn. Modoz Boltmaker Son of the infamous Johnny Boltmaker, Gubbin's crossed paths with him time and again, and finds him much more enjoyable to accompany then his father, the late Johnny Boltmaker. Boss of Shortfuse industries, Gubbin regularly visits them in order to facilitate trade and information he could find useful. However, as of late, Gubbin's begun to see abit of a dark side to Modoz, and his connection with Greesie has him all the more curious. Triva Gubbin's original name was going to be Giblet, inspired from one of the names of the Minions from the game Overlord, however, the name was already taken, so the player used another name from the game. The player has often described Gubbin as having a personality befitting a mad scientist, and that his inspriation for the character came from Team Fortress 2's Medic class. Despite not being a healing class, The player considers Gubbin to be quite skilled in the more mundane healing arts, such as surgery and basic medicine practices. Whenever Gubbin gets mad, he calls whoever made a mistake, "Dumkoffs" another reference to the Medic Gubbin naming his gun "Sasha" is another reference to Team Fortress 2, for it is the same name as the Heavy's Minigun. Whenever Gubbin goes into a psychotic rage, he starts speaking like the Heavy. Many, many traits of Gubbin are based on the player himself. The name of Gubbin's Gilnean hound is the same name as the player's first dog, while Scuttle is a nickname for the player, who had a habit of shuffling to one foot and the other when nervous, may of his peers gave him this nickname, much like how Gubbin's nickname ingame is "Helmet head" Category:Goblin